


Завтра будет новый день

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Frostpunk (Video Game), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Frostpunk AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Cтрашнее гула генератора — только его отсутствие





	Завтра будет новый день

Этот гул залез под самую кожу, но страшнее гула — только его отсутствие. 

Тоби прекрасно понимает, что уйти под землю было самым верным решением. Здесь, в пещерах троллей, они полностью защищены от метелей и убийственных ветров, хоть и приходится ютиться, как в бараках, потому что на всех не хватает ни места, ни пищи. 

Однако это понимание не делает его жизнь легче — здесь у детей и подростков точно нет времени на игры, зато предостаточно — на то, чтобы стать взрослым, хочешь ты этого или не хочешь. Но и Тоби повезло больше, чем многим другим — он хотя бы был знаком с миром троллей. Многим другим приходится помимо борьбы за жизнь еще и бороться с собственными страхами. 

Генератор, построенный вокруг Каменного сердца, уже не справляется с медленным но неумолимым похолоданием. Дети трудятся на кухнях и в теплицах, но ни Тоби, ни Джим, ни Клэр уже не дети. Они помогают разбирать завалы мусора, которые тролли накопили за тысячи лет, чтобы найти хоть что-нибудь, подходящее для переработки в горючие материалы, но здесь в основном остатки технического прогресса — холодильники, микроволновки, даже блендеры, такие же, какой Барбара дарила Джиму на шестнадцатилетие. Есть у троллей какая-то особая неясная симпатия в подобным вещам, но теперь все это все равно бесполезный хлам.

Все без исключения тролли трудятся на добыче железной руды и угля, но этого все равно мало. Мало угля, потому что большая его часть уже была выкопана людьми задолго до Зимы, и мало троллей, потому что ресурсы Сердца, питающего как самих троллей, так и теперь — генератор, постепенно истощаются. Тоби старается не думать о том, как должно быть тяжело Ааарррггхху быть связанным с Сердцем и каждую минуту своего существования ощущать его угасание. Какими бы каменными тролли ни казались, они не менее живые и теплые, чем люди. Такие теплые, что Тоби совершенно не стыдно ночью сворачиваться в клубок в здоровенных лапищах Ааарррггхха и прятаться от пронизывающего холода под гривой его теплейшей зеленой шерсти. В пещерах троллей не предусмотрены обогреватели, так что Тоби шутит, что Ааарррггхх его персональный генератор, кому еще во всем городе выпала такая честь? Потому что надеяться на главный генератор могут только маленькие дети, а Тоби уже даже не подросток.

Тоби слышит, как на ночь включают форсаж — и фоновый шум наполнятся скрежетом металлических деталей, словно огромный железный тролль силится подняться после долгого сна. Тоби прочел достаточно троллевых книг чтобы допускать возможность самозарождения подобного существа в недрах земли, особенно питаемого энергией Сердца. Но такое событие приравниваемо к чуду. В чудеса Тоби очень хочется верить, но с каждым днем все труднее. 

Шум форсажа — дурной знак. Это значит, что ночью, потому что все тролли спят, а не трудятся в копях, кончаются запасы угля, необходимые для поддержания работы генератора. На одной энергии Сердца он выделяет слишком мало тепла. А вечная мерзлота пробирается все глубже, и скоро доберется до жилых пещер. И тогда им не поможет ни Сердце, ни Генератор, ни вера в чудеса. Пещеры станут ледяными капсулами с переливающимися кристаллами льда и фигурами замерзших навеки людей и троллей. 

Но это будет позже, не сегодня. Еще есть время. 

Так что Тоби сворачивается потеплее в объятьях Ааарррггхха и пытается уснуть.

Завтра будет новый день.


End file.
